


Flavour - Woosan

by peachyoonji



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, High School, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, kpop, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyoonji/pseuds/peachyoonji
Summary: "Thanks for the lollipop doll.""That was in my mouth!?""I said thank you?"In which Wooyoung is sucking on his favourite lollipop, when all of a sudden, a boy comes and takes a taste━━━━━✿━━━━━T/W: Includes sensitive topics like bullying©peachyoonji 2020
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Flavour - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, I apologize for my horrible writing. However, I adore Woosan so buckle up buddies!

## 🍬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭 🍬

━━━━━✿━━━━━

_**Strawberry Shortcake** \- Melanie Martinez _

_**Plum** \- Troye Sivan _

_**Strawberry Bubblegum** \- Justin Timberlake _

_**Orange Juice** \- Mélanie Martinez _

_**Dessert** \- A.C.E _

_**Chocolate** \- Day6 _

_**Salt** \- Taichi Mukai _

_**Blue Orangeade** \- TXT _

_**Chilli** \- Seventeen _

_**Chewing Gum** \- Nct Dream _

_**Coffee** \- BTS _

_**Cherry Bomb** \- NCT 127_

**_Hot Potato_ ** _\- N. Flying_

_**Milkshake** \- Red Velvet_

**_Cereal_ ** _\- CRUSH, Zico_

 **_Salty_ ** _\- The Boyz_

 **_Ice Cream_ ** _\- Blackpink_

━━━━━✿━━━━━

A/n: I am aware that these songs don't really match, but the whole theme of the playlist is food. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Please enjoy the story and thank you for reading <3


	2. Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know one of our main boys, Jung Wooyoung~

━━━━━✿━━━━━

**_STRAWBERRY_ **

**_•_** 🍓 ** _•_**

Wooyoung sighed as he leaned against his locker, the florescent glow of his phone screen glaring into his brown eyes. He felt a smile creep onto his face as his finger traced over the numbers centered on his cat themed wallpaper:

_3:45_

The school day was over, and the teen was very happy about that. He didn't like being there, surrounded by bullies and teachers that were no kinder to the boy. That made his days at high school miserable, his mind filled with dreams of going home every minute he was at the dreaded place

It most certainly did not help that Wooyoung had no friends.

_Heck_ ,

he barely had even the slightest of acquaintances even after being a student at the school for over two years.

He was a loner that no one wanted to be around, and maybe a part of him liked it that way.

No one can hurt you if you stay away from everyone. That was the kind of mantra the boy liked to hold onto, fooling himself into being _okay_

Wooyoung blinked a few times, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. Putting his phone away, the lavender haired boy turned around and began fiddling with his lock.

Twisting in the combination, Wooyoung heard a click. His slender fingers wrapped around the edge of the old rusty metal, swinging the door open casually. He couldn't help but cringe at the feeling as he moved his hand away.

The door was eroded, falling apart to the point where it didn't even close properly,

[a problem of which the teen had gone to guidance many times to asked to get fixed, but it never did. Not that Wooyoung held many things of value in that stupid metal box, he could honestly care less if the schools property got stolen]

With a slight roll of his eyes teen did what he did every other day, switching out his textbooks for the ones he needed for tomorrow's schedule. If he didn't do this, he would break his back from the weight of his book bag.

Or, at least this is what Wooyoung thought.

However,

he did have a tendency to be quite dramatic. A trait of his which no one knew; quite opposing to his quiet exterior

Once he was finished, he zipped up his backpack. With a huff, he slung the bag 'round his right shoulder, holding onto a dangling strap with his left hand. Wooyoung didn't know why he always did this, but it was one of the many routines he enjoyed.

It was one of those things that just felt strange if he didn't do them,

_you know?_

A cool breath left his lips as he shut his locker door. As shut as he could get it at least. Grabbing the lock back from out of his pocket, he put it around the metal ring and clicked it shut.

Wooyoung turned around once more, going to walk to the end of the hall to leave the building. He swung his free arm as he walked with great speed, not wanting to waste any potential seconds he could spend away from this hell hole before coming back the next day

Still,

as per usual,

it seemed he _hadn't_ gone fast enough

The lavender haired boy sighed as he felt his wrist being yanked back, his shoulder blades banging into the wall behind him. Wooyoung let out a grunt, the harsh contact with his back forcing the air out of his lungs.

Although winded, knew where this was going, and his brain didn't like it one bit. Shaking, he looked up to see Suho pinning him, a tight grip on his shoulders

They were his bullies, no surprise for someone who is the local outcast. They always came after school to torment the poor boy. It was like clockwork. Yet, the teen didn't try and stop it anymore. In the beginning he had tried to look for ways to get help; maybe a teacher he could talk to.

But now it was a part of his mess of a life, so to him there was no point in putting a stop to it. Plus, it was type of pain he deserved, right? Maybe not, but for a person who hates themselves as much as Wooyoung did it was an added bonus

"You dyed your hair again I see? Purple this time huh? Really trying to make yourself look like a fag, aren't you?", Shuo sneered

The taller boys eyes flared with anger. All three of them were bigger, stronger than the younger male. There was no use in fighting back, he'd never win and it would only piss them off more. Heck, the last time he'd tried to fight back, it earned him a black eye

[which, by the way, was a bitch to cover up. He couldn't go through a whole fiasco of convincing his parents he was in a _sunglasses phase_ again].

Wooyoung watched as Suho snickered to himself, his friends Sehun and Kai laughing right behind him. Rolling his eyes, the shorter boy tilted his head, raising a brow in the process

"Look, Suho I have places to be, so I'd really appreciate it if you could just speed this whole thing up."

Sure, Wooyoung knew he couldn't fight; but if he was going to get his anyways [it happened during 90% of his interactions with these three], he might as well get a word in. A word of which he knew very quickly he was going to pay for.

The elder grabbed the boy by the hair, smirking as his friends chuckled behind him. Wooyoung let out a slight yelp due to the sudden action,

"I'm gonna make you pay for using that tone with me."

Suho pulled harder, tugging harshly on the teens lavender locks. The younger's lip quivered, bringing his head up to try and ease the pain. He didn't want to give in, give them the satisfaction of knowing how weak he really was. He wanted to, _needed_ to stay strong; but ever so quickly his mask was melting away 

"Cry you bitch!"

Wooyoung's legs went weak as the boy growled in his face. His body was not doing a good job at coming off strongly. It wasn't helping as Kai and Sehun only laughed, saying words of encouragement to their leader

"Come on slut, just cry already!"

"Yeah whore, you can go once you cry~"

Suho yanked at the shorter boy's hair relentlessly, slight whimpers leaving his lips. Eventually the pain was too much for Wooyoung, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. Upon seeing this, he was let go, his weak legs collapsing onto the floor below him

"How pathetic."

_Pathetic_

Wooyoung couldn't even be mad at the elders statement because _, shit_....that was exactly how he felt in that situation. He couldn't have worded it better, slightly impressed at Suho's choice in vocabulary.

Shaking, the teen watched as the three seniors walked away. They laughed and smiled with each other, making faces at the poor boy as they walked out of the hallway

"See you tomorrow _Whoreyoung_!"

Sehun looked back, winking at the boy as he left.

Had anyone seen this?

To keep it short, Yes, multiple people had watched, or walked by the event. Alas, it happened every day. And no one, no one was going to help the schools number one victim.

Sniffling slightly, Wooyoung stood up, brushing the dust off his pants. His mum was going to make him do an extra load of laundry for sure when she laid eyes on them, that was for sure

He couldn't focus on that worry right now though.

His scalp was on fire, the boy wanting to scream out in pain. But he stayed silent, biting his lip as he pushed through the doors. He most definitely was not going to yell.

The last thing he needed was to bring more negative attention to himself. Wooyoung limped down the corridor, zipping his coat up as he breathed in the cool winter air. Oh how he loved this kind of weather

The cold was something that most people disliked, but the purple haired teen couldn't enjoy it more. The way the sky looked when is snowed, the way the cold air helped to numb his aching body, being able to bundle up and hide himself without boiling to death

_Winter overall had more benefits,_

Wooyoung thought as he scurried his way onto the bus. He felt like he belonged more in the cold. Summer was too happy for him. Plus, the warm weather meant wearing clothing that showed way too much of his body than he was comfortable with. Not to mention that sweating was just an unpleasant thing in general

So, he decided,

winter _was_ better

Looking around the vehicle, Wooyoung was happy to note that not many people were on the bus that day. Less people, more room to himself to jam to his music without getting weird stares; what more could the boy ask for?

Sitting at the very back, the teen set his backpack on his lap. Sneaking his hand into the front pocket, his fingers traced over a very familiar shape

Smiling, he took the object out. He unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth.

A lollipop,

strawberry to be exact.

Those were just about his favourite kind. Maybe peach was a close contender, but they still didn't take the number one spot that strawberry did.

[It might have helped that strawberry was his mother's favourite ice cream flavour, and although he hated to remember the days when he still had a good relationship with her, it did bring back some pretty nice memories].

Wooyoung hummed in satisfaction as he felt the flavour go past his busted lips, spreading across his tongue. It was a rare sensation of which he enjoyed so much. Something sweet, for once overpowering the constant bitter taste he had in his mouth.

With a clearing mind, he leaned back, putting his earbuds in as his eyes fluttered shut, humming to the music.

And so his day was almost over, the routine following through one more cycle. The same as it did the day before, and the day before that, and the one prior to that. Tomorrow would be no different, Wooyoung knew that

But a new person would soon break this repeat, bringing a new

_flavour_

into the life of the unknowing teen.

For now, he is still in his routine, though. His brown eyes watching snowflakes fall as his cheek was pressed up against the cold glass of the bus' window

━━━━━✿━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my writing is absolute garbage, ugh!! This is a slow burn though so, things will move pretty.....slowly [for lack of a better word lmao]. Anyways, I hope anyone reading this has a great day. More chapters coming soon. Peace!
> 
> \- peachyoonji <3


	3. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung has his first encounter with a highly bold stranger, making his trip to school everything but average

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!! I hope you all have been doing well. I have been reading some other stories lately, and after doing so, I feel like my chapters are such trash.
> 
> Like, how do you guys write 6k word chapters?!
> 
> Mine are only like half of that on average.....I cri. [not to mention that it seems like everyone on here has a much better quality of writing than I do]. Please forgive any mistakes I may have made in this chapter, and don't be afraid to let me know in the comments if you notice any. Please do, I'll fix em :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone reading this has a great day [or evening depending on what time it is where you are]. Thanks for taking your time to read this, Enjoy!!

━━━━━✿━━━━━

**_CHERRY_ **

**_•_** 🍒 ** _•_**

Wooyoung sat on the bus heading to school. He stared out the back window as he always did, humming as _run_ by _BTS_ played in the background.

God,

he forgot how much he had loved the song.

It had been a long time, too long in his estimation, since he had heard it on the shuffle of his downloaded music

On second thought, pretty much any of the songs on his device would make him feel the same way. Wooyoung was constantly wearing his headphones, or whenever he could get away with it at least

[which some teachers- _although he was studious -_ did not appreciate] 

Music just had a special way of calming the boy down; always had, and he thought it most likely always would.

Wooyoung was cursed to be an overthinker, thoughts in his head filling up his every waking moment.

He wished sometimes his head would just shut up,

_but it never did_

So,

in desperation,

young Wooyoung turned to music, and more specifically dancing, for comfort. However, dance was passion of which the teen had partaking in a lot less ever since the bullying got really bad.

Dancing really wasn't helping his case with Suho and the others, it only putting an even larger target on the poor boys back. That lead him, with great sadness, to quit dancing around two years prior

_[or at least hide the fact that he still did it]_

That left present day Wooyoung with only one route left; headphones. Even if he couldn't dance, he could use blaring music to try and drown out the thoughts.

It wouldn't make them go away,

[it seemed nothing could do that]

**but** it made the arguments he had with himself in his head a hell of a lot more enjoyable.

The boy sighed, resting his elbow against the side of his seat. Luckily after yesterday's incident he had managed to get home before his parents got back from work.

This way he had been able to scurry to his room, hiding there all night [only yelling a quick "not hungry" to his mother when asked about dinner].

Wooyoung really didn't want to lie to his parents, but he absolutely could not risk having to explain another set of bruises to his mum and dad. I mean, he was running out of excuses

He had lied to them countless times,

so many even Wooyoung himself had begun to lose count.

He said he had fallen,

slipped,

tripped,

got hit with a ball in gym:

more and more untruths about him being clumsy. He knew it was an awful thing to do, it made his stomach churn with guilt just thinking about it; but what other option did he have?

Alas, his parents seemed to buy it,

_for now at least_

That was good for Wooyoung;

or at least he thought so.

The last thing he'd want is for his mum and dad to get involved. That would only make the teasing increase ten fold, a life of which the poor boy doesn't know if he could handle. He was already getting so called "lessons" [a nickname Kai had given his ring leader for their encounters] multiple times a week.

He shuddered at the thought of them ganging up on him on weekends too

_"Oh god-"_

Wooyoung cringed internally,

_"-not my Saturday's!"_

Wooyoung huffed quietly as he tried to focus in on the music once more, giving his hair a quick ruffle.

For the time being the teen wouldn't have to worry about that scenario. In this moment the lavender haired male could only smile, the pleasant songs successful in distracting him when he was able to regain focus on their rhythm.

**Plus** , his lollipop breakfast was certainly cheering him up. It was cherry flavoured today. Not his favourite, but he liked it nonetheless.

It was the good kind _thankfully_. Bad cherry flavouring, like most people, just tasted like cough syrup to him.

_"Ugh."_

Even if the taste of the candy wasn't a perfect ten in Wooyoung's book, he hardly cared. It was a sweet taste, an added distraction to the even sweeter melody flowing through his ears.

That was the perfect combination for the teen to be able to zone out, his eyes fluttering shut as the sounds of the outside world faded away

In fact,

he was so engrossed in his music that he didn't notice someone getting on the practically empty bus, and sitting next to him. 

_Right_ next to him actually.

Something of which, if Wooyoung _had_ noticed, would definitely have rolled his eyes at.

As a wise man once said,

_"If there are empty seats, why the hell would you sit next to me?"_

~~That may or may not have been quoted by the very teen himself~~ , but that was besides the point. Wooyoung was still oblivious to this person, continuing to stare at his lap, sucker in his mouth

The stranger on the other hand was very much tuned in to the boy in front of them.

With smiling eyes, they observed the lavender haired teen closely, watching as his head bounced up and down to music of which they couldn't hear. Chuckling, they cooed at how immersed the teen was in his own little world

It _was_ true though.

Zoning out was just one of the boys many habits. After all, 

_"The real world was shit, so why not try and escape to one of your own?"_

Almost always [this occurrence being _no_ exception of that fact] Wooyoung was in his mind, stuck in a daydream. That was until he felt his lollipop being taken out of his mouth.

Shocked, the teen jerked up, eyes shooting up to see who had done such a thing

"Thanks for the lollipop _doll~_ "

Wooyoung,

_choosing to respectfully ignore the pet-name he had just been called,_

just about choked at the sight in front of him.

Next to him was a boy, whom looked to around the same age as him. 

_"Shit-"_

The teen mentally cursed himself for the way his stomach flipped.

This person,

whomever he was,

was absolutely **stunning**.

He had shiny black hair, and the most captivating almond shaped brown eyes. The slight dimples that formed in the strangers cheeks as he moved the candy around his lips also did not go unnoticed

Honestly-

Wooyoung couldn't tell if he was stunned fully by what had just happened, or who had done it to him

"That was in my mouth!?"

Giving the stranger a look of confusion, he grabbed his backpack and slid as far away from the boy as he could. Wooyoung watched as the other male shrugged, popping the sucker out of his mouth,

"I _said_ thank you?"

Wooyoung listened to the words that had just left the other boys lips, putting it on reply in his mind as a sort of double take. He couldn't believe that what he heard was correct.

There simply **must** have been some sort of mistake

But no

The handsome stranger just kept looking at him, seemingly have made no miscalculation in what he uttered.

In fact, Wooyoung swore that,

in that very moment,

_he_ was being perceived as the "weird" one by the other. It was written all over that cocky face smirking back at him

_Was this kid for real?_

Wooyoung was baffled, absolutely bewildered by the situation he was faced with. He had never met someone like this.

Someone so bold,

so shameless as to steal good from a person they didn't know. To make it worse, stealing food that someone was in the middle of eating

What kind of person would do that?

Well, the answer to that question Wooyoung didn't know for sure. What he _did_ know was that this boy was unlike anyone he had ever met before.

He didn't seem to understand why the other was shocked, even though any normal person would be. He was so strangely confident in his actions

" _Applewood street, arriving at applewood street-"_

Listening to the speakers ring out in the vehicle flooded the teens body with relief.

Applewood. 

It was his station.

_Thank God._

Now he'd be able to get away from this weirdo. Standing up, Wooyoung slung his backpack around his shoulder and began walking off the bus. However, out of the corner of his eye he noticed something that made his throat hitch.

The stranger was standing up too, following behind the slightly shorter boy

~~Fuck,~~

this guy just _had_ to be getting off at the same stop, 

-didn't he? 

The universe really didn't favour Wooyoung in that moment, or at least that's what he thought. A slight groan left his lips as he wondered what he had done to deserve this. The teen did not believe that he had done anything to warrant this fate,

but then again,

he _had_ stolen five dollars from his dad like two months ago

**Curse the gods,**

hopefully that ice cream was worth it

Stepping onto the sidewalk, the teen walked faster in an attempt to get away from the lollipop stealer. He increased his speed so much so that he was practically running by the time he got to school. Alas, his efforts hadn't been successful, the stranger still treading right behind him

_What the fuck kind of marathon running stalker is this guy?_

Breathing heavy, the teen hurried into the building, heading straight to his first class. Much to his dismay, an annoyingly familiar pair of boots remained in his line of vision as the teen shot a quick glance over his shoulder

How in the world did this psycho get into the school? 

He must be a student, the teen rationalized.

But if so,

_how hadn't Wooyoung noticed him before?_

Sure,

Wooyoung was most certainly **not** a social butterfly,

but he did notice people. Even if no one noticed him, he was aware of everyone around him

Maybe a little _too_ aware, he thought

At this point the teen was sure he'd be able to name every last goddamn person in this hell hole, and yet he was running a blank on the name of this mystery boy. This situation was all so confusing to him, his mind spinning as a result of it as he entered his class

Brushing past the door, the lavender haired male walked right to his desk which sat at the very back of the room.

There was one desk next to it, but no one dared sit there.

You'd only get close to Wooyoung if you wanted to get bullied.

Still,

the teen was used to it by now. He had actually grown to like being alone

No one to bug him if he played his music _a little_ too loud.

Okay,

maybe it was "a lot" too loud,

but Wooyoung couldn't care less

Sitting down, he put his bag on the ground, unzipping his coat. He grabbed his books, along with his pencil case and set them on the desk, leaning back after everything was in place.

Wooyoung sighed in relief, taking the first moment to properly breathe since his confrontation on the bus. Finally, he had gotten away from the strange boy

He was happy, but mad at the same time

His lollipop _had_ been stolen after all

_Meh,_

That didn't matter anymore. At least he was free from whoever the hell that was, he beamed as the bell rung, signalling the start of class.

Wooyoung eyed the people around him, a stupid grin n his face. He may have lost the battle, but he'd won the war. He had gotten away, and he would never have to see the boy again-

"Good morning class. I have some special news. We have a new student. Please welcome him and treat him well. San, you can introduce yourself."

Wooyoung froze as his teacher finished speaking. What if he was a transfer, and that's why he hadn't recognized the boy earlier.

" _Nah"_ , he tried comforting himself

_"It's a long shot."_

The lavender haired teen was sure that everything would be fine. He was just overthinking things as he usually did.

There is no way that absolute fruitcake would be in his class,

surely to god the universe wouldn't be that cruel.

Another random person would walk through that door and his anxiety would be able to die down

However,

despite Wooyoung's numerous prayers

[and crossing every finger he had],

this was indeed _that long shot_.

The teen's jaw dropped as he watched a boy walk in to the room.

_There he was:_ the male he had met on the bus.

Wooyoung rubbed his eyes 

once, 

twice, 

three times;

refusing to believe what he saw was true. 

Much to the boys distaste, when he moved his hands away the stranger was still in his line of vision. This, unfortunately for Wooyoung, was all too real.

It was the same black hair,

the same almond eyes,

the same dimples;

~~the same nut job.~~

He stood at the front, smiling in all of his arrogant glory, the candy from that morning still in his mouth

"Hello. My name is Choi San, I hope to get along well with all of you."  
  


" _Shit."_

━━━━━✿━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all for this chapter. I would really like to thank you all for the eight kudos on my last entry. I know that may seem like a minuscule amount, but it really means a lot to me. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but as the winter break is ending, school may have other plans for me lol. No need to focus on that though! Have a great day you beautiful peeps!!
> 
> signing off,
> 
> \- peachyoonji <3


	4. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung finally learns the name of the supposed "lollipop theif", and a few more things of which he didn't expect to learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! I am sorry for the gap between the last update and now. It was a little longer than I had expected, but school has been keeping me pretty busy
> 
> Anyways, I'll let you get to reading. I hope you all have a lovely day [or evening depending on what time it is where you live]. 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!

━━━━━✿━━━━━

**_ORANGE_ **

**_•_** 🍊 ** _•_**

_"Hello. My name is Choi San, I hope to get along well with all of you."_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Wooyoungsat in utter shock, dreadfully burying his face atop his criss crossed arms on his desk.

Of course this weirdo had to be a new student at his school.

Not only that, but he was in the same first period class

_Just great_

Everything was absolutely perfect in Wooyoung world.

I mean,

who wouldn't want to be followed by a creep who,

firstly: had the audacity, _the audacity_ , to steal his breakfast [a lollipop, but a breakfast nonetheless],

and secondly: had called him _"doll"_

**_Freaking Doll!!_ **

The teen felt a shiver go up and down his spine as he remembered the phrase, the moment so painfully burned into his retinas. The fruitcake's - _whom apparently was named Choi San, but Wooyoung preferred fruitcake-_ tone of voice making the situation all the more mortifying.

Man, the world really wasn't on his side was it? 

However,

It seemed like the rest of the class was quite thrilled about the new addition.

The teen huffed,

_Why wouldn't they?_

He had a nice body, nice face, and dialect that girls would adore.

Not that the teen cared or anything, he was just stating the obvious.

San was already becoming Mr.popular, that only making Wooyoung dislike him more.

Little did they know their new perfect boy was actually a candy stealing doofus. If only they knew.......

As Wooyoung giggled to himself about his childish new nickname, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his chest. Even if he strongly believed the dude was an absolute weirdo, he knows deep down it was wrong to judge this Choi San character.

If _anyone_ knew what it was like to be judged prematurely, it was Jung Wooyoung

Even so,

he couldn't help but let his mind wander into thinking mean comments about the boy.

The new kid just seemed so shameless, so arrogant; like he couldn't care less about what anyone thought of him.

Sure, that could also be an admirable quality, but it was one that the purple haired boy lacked, and _envied_ tremendously

He cared what others thought, 

he cared a little too much in fact

He tried day after day to just blend in, seem likeable.

Even with his lacking social skills, it had worked for a time.

He was never a big shot, but he wasn't hated either. Not like he is now anyways. Life at school, and at home for that matter, was never the same since he was-

_Outed_

The teen scrunched his face in distaste as the word flooded his thoughts.

Wooyoung had always been liked, great grades, kind, shy; a overall normal kid. He had managed to build up a small network of friends for himself, while remaining mostly unnoticed by the majority of the school population

It was perfect, just the way he liked it

That all changed one day in grade nine when a text between Wooyoung and a boy he had confessed to got used as blackmail against him. The helpless teen had tried doing everything they asked to get them to delete it.

They said they would;

_he promised he would_

And yet,

when Wooyoung woke up the next day the picture of those texts were circulated around the school.

Then came the rumours, spreading like wildfire.

Just looking back on it all made the lavender haired teen feel sick to his stomach. 

_Gay_ did not fit the label of _normal_ if which he had worked so hard to build up

And so people started bullying him, leaving the boy in isolation. The friends he once had all left him, cutting ties with Wooyoung in any way possible.

To make matters worse, the rumour began to spread as far as to reach his household

Obviously when they found out, his parents asking if it were true, causing him to have to lie and deny. Upon the dismissal Wooyoung noted how much calmer his mother became

after believing her precious little boy was

still....precious

Not corrupted with a sin;

that shouldn't even be classified as one in Wooyoung's humble opinion.

He envied people who could be who they are. That was something that was impossible for him, and something that the fruitcake was able to do with an awe inspiring sense of effortlessness 

"Now San...." 

Wooyoung puffed his cheeks out, proping his head up with his arms as his teachers mundane voice made it's way into his headspace,

".....where can you sit?"

The teen sighed as he watched the girls fawning over the new student.

Wooyoung put his hood up, placing his head a top his desk. He could not stand to watch something as incredulous as this. The male tugged on his drawstrings, trying not to gag as many offers where made. 

Who would want to sit next to that guy, 

_that lollipop thief?!_

Well, it didn't matter. Just as long as he stayed away from the purple haired boy. 

_Far away_

"He can sit over here!"

"No miss! He should sit here!"

Many people called out, but were ignored. San stood next to the teacher, both scanning the room for empty desks. The class was pretty full, but there was one seat open.

One that was at the back of the class, a seat of which no one would dare go to.

Wooyoung noticed their scanning, watching as their pupils drew closer and closer to-

_Oh Hell No-_

"Mr. Choi! You can go sit next to Mr.Jung. Wooyoung, wave so he can see you."

People gasped at the thought of the new student sitting _there._

It was practically social suicide.

Many girls rolled their eyes, making funny faces and fake gagging at the mention of the purple haired boy. San didn't know this though, looking at the hooded figure that sat in the back

Upon hearing his teachers words, The teens head shot up. He gulped, making eye contact with the taller boy.

This could not be happening.

_Nuh uh,_

no way was he going to spend an entire year next to that **nutbar!**

The teen eyed San as he walked over to the back, taking a seat right next to Wooyoung.

The smirk on his face made him want to nock Mr.Choi down a few pegs, but detention was definitely not worth the hassle. Sighing once more, he placed his head on his desk, ignoring his new desk-mate as the sound of his bag hitting the floor echoing through the room

"Well, well, well,-" The new student beamed,

"-We meet again."

The smaller boy rolled his eyes at the cocky voice he heard.

Puffing out his cheeks in annoyance, the teen opened his textbook and began taking notes.

He was not going to give Choi the attention he so desperately wanted,

no way,

no how.

He would ignore this boy till he learned to leave him alone

That plan was full proof in Wooyoung's mind, not a single flaw;

and somehow,

it was not going as he had pictured.

It almost seemed to have the opposite effect, the new boy drawing closer to him.

The teen tried to hold his ground as San chuckled, moving his desk over slightly, getting even closer to the other

"So, Wooyoung's your name, huh _doll?"_

_Breathe in, Breathe out_

Wooyoung looked over at the new kid, watching him play with the lollipop's now empty stick, moving it around with his teeth. The teen once again respectfully disregarded the horrendous nickname he had heard far too many times today, not wanting to give it a second thought.

Keeping his composure, Wooyoung raised a brow, scoffing at the smouldering pest in front of him

"Shut up lollipop boy-"

"Hey Whoreyoung, _Don't_ talk to the new kid like that."

Wooyoung face went pale as Suho stared at him.

He noticed that San too had watched the older looking boy turn around, glaring daggers at the purple haired teen. Wooyoung cracked with his bully's gaze on him, going from bold to broken in a matter of seconds

And he thought getting called doll was humiliating enough

Apparently not.

The world wanted the new kid to see Wooyoung in just about his weakest state,

right from the jump.

How was he supposed to look tough in the _fruitcakes_ eyes after this moment?

Wooyoung was completely frozen as people laughed in the background, only egging the teasing on.

God,

now maybe his only chance at getting this Choi character out of his hair was slipping away

Meanwhile Suho's glare on intensified, Wooyoung feeling smaller and smaller by the second

" _Got it?"_

Nodding in defeat, the younger boy gulped as he went back and focused on his work, not uttering a word. He didn't dare to look anyone in the eye, for fear he might combust in shame.

His once playful demeanour was gone, a trait of which

[unknowingly to Wooyoung]

had endeared San.

He felt belittled, Suho's breath still lingering on his face from the words he spat at him.

_"Just work on your notes...."_

Amidst his focus, Wooyoung noted as the weirdo stuck out his tongue, his brows furrowed, quite obviously deep in thought

Those unknown thoughts soon became actions as a shocked Wooyoung watched as the Choi character began speaking; to none other than

_the_ Kim Junmyeon, 

_the_ Suho

"Hey, what's your deal?"

Wooyoung froze, Suho looking equally as bewildered at the new boys bold question. Holding his breath, the purple haired teen watched as the elder leaned closer to the for-mentioned weirdo, his eyes flaming with anger

"Pardon me?"

Wooyoung was dumbfounded at San's confidence, his voice only getting cockier by the second.

He surely didn't know who he was messing with,

for if he did know the elder,

he wouldn't _dare_ speak to him like that.

Still, not being a fan of said bully, the teen giddily watched as the new boy shot back, voice unwavering

" _I said_ -", 

he paused, giving a gentle shrug of his shoulders as he looked Suho dead in the eye,

**_"What's your deal?"_ **

Wooyoung felt his stomach drop.

Suho was practically foaming at the mouth with rage, and he couldn't decide wether he was amazed, or utterly terrified. He presumed it was a healthy mixture of the two

"Buddy, I don't think you know who-"

The lavender haired male kept his eyes on Suho, the male freezing as their teacher's voice boomed at them.

Looking over, San and Suho faced the man like deers in headlights, while Wooyoung masterfully hid, unnoticed behind the two boys

"Mr.Kim! I see you and Mr.Choi are having a lovely conversation instead of listening to my lecture. Care to share it with the class?"

Wooyoung sat, eyes following San as he turned to face the teacher.

In a split second, the teen gawked as the new student was able to regain his composure,

much faster than Suho that sat a row in front of him. Putting on a charming eye smile, San looked at his professor

"No Sir. I was just asking Mr.Kim here some things about the school. I am new and all. I am most terribly sorry."

The teachers face softened, a few girl audibly cooing in the background.

"That's okay. Just don't do it during my class. Okay boys?"

San beamed as Suho chimed in,

"Of course Sir."

Wooyoung bit his lip, a habit he had built up when he was focus.

He was confused to say the least.

_Was the new boy like, bipolar or something?_

The teen could not for the life of him figure out how he had been able to change his emotions so quickly. It was oddly impressive, and for sure not what he had been expecting

Then again

This dude had already done a ton of strange things today, so he wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting.

Not to mention, the shut down look Suho had on his face by the end of the encounter _almost_ made his lollipop getting stolen worth it.

Emphasis on _almost_

Wooyoung knew he couldn't focus on that anymore as his teacher began writing on the chalkboard. He needed to focus

And so the class continued, the teen eventually getting back into the rhythm of the day amidst all the commotion.

Wooyoung went along, listening and taking notes, occasionally stealing glances at Suho, 

and the boy of whom his bully was staring daggers at

[a person of which was so annoying, yet intriguing to Wooyoung];

_Choi San-_

_..._

_-_ undoubtedly Wooyoung still preferred fruitcake, but he decided against that option, for he had had enough of nicknames for one day, or a lifetime.

━━━━━✿━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop
> 
> San stood up for Wooyoung yeet. Maybe he isn't as annoying as Wooyoung had once thought? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and for all the support [although small] you have shown. It has been much more than I ever could have expected, so thanks hehe. Hopefully the next update doesn't take as long as this one did. Also, sorry for the shorter chapter. Idk how people on this cite write such long chapters, like, give me your powers.
> 
> Once again, have a nice day! Love you all,
> 
> \- peachyoonji


	5. Mango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, its been a lifetime since I updated, hasn't it? I guess I finally found some time, and motivation to continue writing this, pretty randomly at that. I hope everyone's valentine's day went well! Think of this as a belated valentine, okay?
> 
> Enjoy! [bad writing loading....]

━━━━━✿━━━━━

**_MANGO_ **

**_•_** 🥭 ** _•_**

It was the end of the day and Wooyoung was standing by his open locker, stuffing copious amounts of paper inside it. The teen stared at the disaster in front of him, his mouth contorted in disgust.

Wooyoung was utterly horrified at himself, letting his usually quite organized surroundings come to such disarray

He had _always_ been a neat person.

Well, he might be lying to himself with that one. 

Still, maybe _lying_ wasn't the right term to use. He wasn't completely wrong.

He _was_ organized, at least with school that it is. In truth, his mind was actually a rather hectic place; filled with a million racing thoughts.

It never got hectic with school though.

He wouldn't allow it; 

~~He just couldn't.~~

Keeping his schoolwork in order felt like a way to hold onto some sort of normalcy. A kind of normal Wooyoung craved, the ideal he had built up. Sure, bad things had happened. There were parts of his life that had gone to shit, seemingly almost every aspect had gone rotten; but not this one.

Not his studies,

As he said, the teen simply would not allow it. 

And yet, without even realizing, it seemed he had. His only remaining sense had slipped through his fingers faster than he had been able to keep up.

Wooyoung felt like he had let go of his only anchor, trapped on a boat that had no other option than to sink below the harsh frigid waters

Only this _wasn't_ a ship.

This _wasn't_ some nightmare he could wake up from and calm himself down with a glass of warm tea.

This was his life -and no matter how much he couldn't believe the body he was walking in was his own- it was

God

How'd he let it get _this_ bad?

With a slight jerk of his head, Wooyoung snapped back into the scene of where he stood. A scene of which any outsider could tell he was in a rush.

He had good reason though.

The teen would rather keep his face in one piece for at least one more day. 

Who could blame him for that?

Taking a nervous breath, Wooyoung's eyes darted up to one of the many walls surrounding him. Nearing the end of the hallway was a clock, his eyes quickly reading over its hands

**3:15**

five minutes before the usual suspects came to teach him a lesson or two

Five minutes

_Less than that now-_

Wooyoung was quite studious, but this was a lesson of which he would love to miss. He had been through so many of them that he felt he needn't any more information on the subject of fighting.

Sure, he couldn't fight himself, but he had definitely noted down a thing or two about Suho's punches

Still,

this was no time to ponder over fighting strategies

[or maybe it was, but Wooyoung just wasn't ready to face that reality yet.] 

No, it's okay

He still had time, surely

Hands shaking, the lavender haired teen quickly threw a few things in his bag and slammed his locker shut. Focused on his lock, the boy didn't notice the fact that there was someone standing next to the metal door as it closed

"In a rush _doll?_ "

Wooyoung jumped at the sudden voice, his brown doe eyes shifting to look at the source of the sound. His neck stiffened as his pupils scanned the figure up and down.

Those sneakers,

the uniform pants,

with the shirt untucked slightly at the waist

-a waist of which was surprisingly small, but thinking about the circumference of a persons torso at the moment was not on his list of priorities-

Needless to say, as he eyed the males long black hair, he knew who the voice belonged to; 

_It was lollipop boy_

_**\- again -** _

a person of which he did not have the patience, nor the _time_ to deal with at that moment. Wanting to keep the conversation short, the boy of nodded, grabbing his lock with unsteady fingers

"Ignoring me? Or are you just deaf?"

Putting the lock in place, the purple haired male clicked it shut. He surely wasn't deaf. Maybe it was rude to think, but not being able to hear sounded like a pretty sweet deal in this situation.

Okay,

the teen took that back,

he liked music too much;

but still, he really despised the elders nagging. It seemed his avoidance wasn't going to work as he had planned. Wooyoung checked his watch one more time,

**3:17**

He only had three minutes to deal with this idiot. 

180 seconds, give or take

Spend any more and he would end up getting home much later, _and much sorer_ than he would like to

_"Better make 'em count."_

He just needed to use some smart talk to get rid of him. It was simple, the teen believing he would have no trouble in getting out of this situation quick. Wooyoung's confidence in his plan might have been helped partially due to the fact that he didn't have many options to choose from. 

Not that he was going to admit that

Wooyoung turned to face San, sticking his tongue out in annoyance

"I'm not deaf, I just don't want to talk to you."

The black haired boy smiled, dimples forming as he listened to the shorter talk. He found it amusing how he tried to come off as tough. In reality, he seemed so pure, innocent, like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

He reached out a hand and leaned over Wooyoung, the boy not much shorter than him seeming so petit at this new angle

"You're a spicy one, aren't you?"

Wooyoung straightened out his bag, watching as San stared him right in the eyes. There was something so intimidating, yet so sweet about those orbs of his. Their lighter brown colour reflecting different hues from the dying school lights.

There was something in those eyes that the new boy found comforting;

[not to mention that his face was pretty cute too]-

"Look, San, I really have to go."

"So soon? Can't I spend a bit more time with you?"

The purple haired boy felt like rolling his eyes, annoyed by the false tone of disappointment in the others voice. Instead, he simply shook his head as he shifted from foot to foot, his sneakers squeaking slightly on the tiles below him

"I barely know you, weirdo."

Before the other boy could say a word, Wooyoung ducked under San's arms and turned around, making a break for the exit.

"See you later then I guess!"

He couldn't help but grin slightly as he heard the new boy call out a goodbye from behind him. This boy sure was something special, a persistent person at that.

It seemed that in one day the boy had shut him down one hundred times,

and still he came after him

_What a silly thing to do,_

At least, in Wooyoung's eyes it was

Shaking his head in confusion, the teen rushed through the hallway. His sole focus was now getting out, and no thoughts of some strange student was going to slow him down.

His legs barely keeping up with him, Wooyoung pushed through the doors, his hands feeling cold against the grey metal

Huffing, he steeped out into the open air, smiling at the blue sky above him. Relief flooded through Wooyoung's body, triggered by the feeling of his sneakers crunching against the fresh snow. 

And yet, as he lifted his watch - wanting to see what his record was this time- his relief became terror

_3:22_

Wooyoung rubbed his eyes, thinking he mustn't have read it correctly; but those three little numbers on his wrist did indeed stay the same 

" _What?! That doesn't make any sense!"_

Wooyoung froze; It was two minutes passed the time that the monsters usually came to torment him. 

Maybe they'd left him alone today?.....

No.

**_Never._**

So why had he made it outside when he should have been slammed against the wall minutes prior?

The teen tried, but he couldn't get his feet to move. He was frozen in fear, confused and not understanding the situation. No matter how he tried to go over the equation in his head, the math never came out right. Wooyoung's breath quickened as he began walking once more, turning around the corner of the building

He had to get home.

He just had to walk,

nothing was going to happen and he would get home. 

Looking down, Wooyoung bit his lip. He recognized those boot prints on the snow. 

No, it _couldn't_ be?

Someone must have those same boots, it wasn't _him_.

Those weren't _his_ footprints.

And yet, a part of him knew those boots all too well, rubber marks of the same kind having nearly been branded into his back a few months ago

Shivers ran through him as the puzzle pieces fell into place.

He knew he shouldn't have taken this path,

it was too good to be true,

it was a false hope he held onto, it was;

_A trap_

Wooyoung winced, the air knocked out of his lungs as Suho, Kai and Sehun all grabbed onto him. He panicked as he felt a pair of hands wrapping round his mouth, preventing any sounds from leaving his lips as he was dragged behind the school.

The teen tried fighting back, but was too weak, his strength couldn't match up to that of the three older boys

~~_"Not this again-"_ ~~

Tears forming in his eyes, Wooyoung was thrown to the ground. His face contorted in pain as his back hit the brick wall.

As he locked eyes with the grinning shadows of his bullies coming closer to him, the teen felt his heart pounding out of his ribcage

"W-what do you wa-want from m-me!"

The lavender haired male cried out with the remaining air left in his body, squeezing his chest as he forced the words out. Snickering, Suho bent down and grabbed the younger harshly by the chin

"We never finished our chat this morning. That new boy cut me off."

Wooyoung's eyes widened,

"S-so? I listened to you! I s-Shut up!"

Sehun kicked the boy in the stomach for his harsh tone, the three of them laughing as they watched the poor teen slump over in pain

"Oh, you'll learn how to shut up _Whore_ ~"

Wooyoung's head shot up, his teary eyes facing that of his bullies. The smaller boy backed as close to the wall as he could, begging to be left alone.

Still, there was no use. Kai's foot made contact with the shin of the younger boy, his tough boot imprinting on his pale skin

_He knew he recognized those goddamn boots-_

The purple haired male whimpered in pain, laying helplessly as the three boys continued to throw punches and kicks relentlessly. Wooyoung zoned out, his body numb as snowflakes began to mount of his shivering frame

The outside world faded to grey, coughs racking through his body violently.

He would just have to wait until it was over, like he always did

However, no matter how out of it he may have been, he did notice one thing; the beating had now stopped. 

_Much_ sooner than usual

Strange, 

they always went on longer than this

His vision was blurred, hearing the three bullies walk away from him. Even more strange is that he heard something new; a _fourth_ set of footsteps.

His mind was far too frazzled to follow the sound for longer than a few seconds though. His body was too tried

Wooyoung was just so tired

_So goddamn tired_

The horrid taste of iron began to fill his mouth, exiting his body as small dots of crimson on the ivory snow. As ringing emitted in his ears, Wooyoung finally prepared for sleep, blackness surrounding him

.

.

.

.

_"What the hell are you doing to him?!?"_

━━━━━✿━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP-
> 
> Someone's lurking around Wooyoung. Who could this hero be? *wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter a little, no matter how bad my writing is lmao. Also, I'm starting my math course [school is split up all weird, pandemic tings] right now, and I swear I'm gonna fail. Fingers crossed I don't!!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> \- peachyoonji
> 
> S i d e n o t e: IM SO HYPED FOR ATEEZS COMEBACK AHHHHHHHHH!! [Missing Mingi hours tho!! Everyone go and support our eight talented boisssss <3]


	6. Lemon

━━━━━✿━━━━━

**_LEMON_ **

**_•_** 🍋 **_•_**

Wooyoung's eyes fluttered open, his mind hazy. The teen couldn't help but squint as a bright light shown directly over head. He mentally cursed at whoever designed the room, thinking they must have been trying to blind anyone who entered the seemingly small place

I mean, 

Why else would you hang the _literal sun_ on the ceiling? 

Maybe the glare also had do with the fact that he felt like absolute shit, but Wooyoung was quite intent on not blaming himself for once.

_"Damn you electrician..."_

After a few seconds of complaining, his eyes readjusted, being able to take in his surroundings. Wooyoung was frantic, his brown eyes darted across the room in confusion. As he scanned the room however he started to feel more relieved

He'd been here before 

Many times actually

If, that is, it was the place he was thinking of; and it was. Wooyoung was sure of it. Heck he didn't even need his eyes. He swore he could recognize where he was from the smell alone. What he saw only confirmed his thoughts

those grey walls, 

that cat poster- 

This was the nurses office. No doubt about it. It was probably the area of the school he knew best, although the teen felt shameful to admit that

Wooyoung stayed laying down, chest puffing out as he took a deep breath. He knew where he was. That was one thing figured out. Still, he couldn't feel any ounce of relief until he answered the one question his frazzled brain was hyper fixated on

_"How on earth did I get here?"_

**_"Nurse! His eyes are open! I think he's awake now!"_ **

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow in confusion as a sound flooded his sensitive ears. He was still a little out of it, but something about that voice sounded so familiar. He had heard it before, the picture of the person whom it belonged to so vivid in his head; and yet every time his fingers went to grasp it, the face faded away like pixie dust

Curse you memory

Wanting to see who had brought him there, the teen sat up, his face contorting as he did so. Wooyoung couldn't help but let a slight yelp exit his mouth, the searing pain from the back of his head almost too much to handle.

The purple haired male leaned against the back of the couch, head rested ever so gently against the wall behind him

As the world finally stopped spinning, the teen focused on an ever so familiar figure standing, his fingers tracing over the letters of one of the many posters that adorned the small rooms walls. Pausing, Wooyoung's eyes grew large as they passed over a memorable pair of boots

"S-San?"

Upon saying his name, the taller boys head whipped around. The younger felt a sense of deja vu as he watched him smile for a moment. San's look of happiness though soon changed into concern as he saw the boy awake.

Wooyoung braced for impact as San began running towards him, his arm being grabbed gently

"Wooyoung! What are you doing sitting up? You're hurt!"

Wooyoung scoffed, removing his arm from the others grip. San pouted, the shorter rolling his eyes at the sudden action. This new guy sure was weird. They barely knew each other, and he was acting like they'd been best friends for years. 

Still, he _had_ saved his skin

Wooyoung didn't want to think about what could have happened to him if San hadn't been there. Something resembling roadkill, or at least that's what he thought he resembled, remembering all the times he looked in the mirror after dealing with Suho

Even though the new kid was most definitely strange, Wooyoung did not have the right to be a jerk; not in this situation at least. 

Looking over, he flashed the black haired teen a smile

_Oh, how he hated having to be social and shit_

"T-thanks for, y'a know, bringing me here."

San smiled, a slight blush decorating his puffed cheeks not going unnoticed to Wooyoung. What the younger didn't know however, was the inner panic going on in San's mind

The elder tried to remain calm, but the soft tone the other boy had used was driving his heart wild.

Sure, he was new to the area and Wooyoung was practically a stranger; but there was something about him, you know? A type of person that immediately draws you in, trapping you in a black hole of wonder and awe-

"No need to thank me! I wasn't going to leave you there silly~"

Wooyoung eyed as dimples formed in San's cheek, his laugh echoing in the small office. Wooyoung frowned at his lightheartedness, his tone cold and unwavering

" _You should have."_

" _W-what-"_

Wooyoung watched as the pout disappeared from the others face, a nurse walking over to the boys.

Cutting their conversation short, the woman move up to the purple haired boy's face, using her hands to signal him to move forward. Wooyoung followed her instructions, leaning in slightly as she inspected his face

"Wooyoung, I thought this had stopped."

The teen winced as she began dabbing his cheek with a lemon scented alcohol wipe. He froze, making eye contact with her.

Her name was Ms.Lim,

well,

her real name was _Nancy_ ,

but only those closest to her were ever allowed call her that.

Wooyoung felt happy that he was one of them

Nancy was a very loving woman who had always looked out for the poor teen. Wooyoung actually saw her as more of a mother than his biological one. They knew each other well. He did have a habit of getting injured quite regularly, so they had spent quite a lot of time together during his high school career

"I-it has. I'm just clumsy Ms.Lim, slipped on ice you see."

Ms.Lim gave the boy a look of pity, raising a brow at his claim. San stood confused, Wooyoung knowing it was most likely due to his lie. Someone had hurt him, but he couldn't let Ms.Lim worry by telling her that.

_He was not her responsibility_

Looking away from San, Wooyoung directed his attention back to his current conversation.

Making eye contact with her, he gave a nod of reassurance, trying to convince her of his words. Ms.Lim grinned warmly, giving the teen a slight pat on the head before truning her focus to the other person in the room

"And who might this be?"

Wooyoung watched as her finger pointed at the male sitting next to him. He scratched the back of his head, not really sure what he should say about the strange boy

"This is Choi San. A new student here, just started class today."

"Yup. That's me!" San greeted, his much louder voice than Wooyoung's

Ms.Lim nodded, taken aback when the outspoken boy put out a hand for her to shake. She made eye contact with the teen, a soft smile resting on her fine features. Gently she took his hand, shaking it for a second or two. Her grip was strong, San noting the look in her eyes.

It was as if she was interrogating him without the need of words. Almost seeing is he was good, or something like that [which Wooyoung presumed came from a source of protection]. Although he didn't know San well, Wooyoung could tell that San understood his closeness with Ms.Lim. her reaction made it obvious, but it was from a good place. Letting go, she turned, grabbing the cotton swabs and putting them away

"I see. You can both go now. Thank you Mr.Choi, for bringing him here."

Her eyes were serious, Wooyoung feeling sorry for the non-intentional fear she must be putting into the new kids mind. Sure, he could care less about this Choi character, but he knew all too well that Nancy could be intimidating as hell when she got deep in thought

"Oh! It was no problem really."

He watched as San nodded at Ms.Lim, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Wooyoung sensed the other boys nervousness and sent the woman a smile. He noticed her face warm up as he stood up and adjusted his coat, thanking her as she walked away

Wooyoung watched as San turned to him, obviously a little dazed. Rolling his eyes, he used his arm to gesture to the door. The taller boy followed the hand with his eyes, moving them back to the younger boy with a sense of understanding. 

Moving slowly, the boys left the office, San pushing through the door first as Wooyoung limped behind him. They continued to walk down the hallway, the taller boy sliding his feet along the floor as they reached the exit to the school

"Might I ask you a question?", San spoke, not making eye contact

Wooyoung swore he winced at the heavy taste of pity that was laced on Sans tongue. Pausing, the latter looked at the boy to his side. He felt his shoulders sag at San'c complexion. He had those eyes

_You know,_

the eyes of someone who feels sorry for you? Someone who wants to help so badly. Someone who will cheer you up by saying crap like _"I know how you feel",_ or _"It'll get better."_

They were same eyes Ms.Lim had when he first came clean to her about what had been going on

And to tell you the truth, Wooyoung didn't have the patience for being treated like a kicked puppy, not right now anyways. 

Just by the boys look he knew where this conversation was headed, and he hated every part of it. Sadly for Wooyoung it seemed there would be no way of getting out of it right now; no way that wouldn't bring up even more questions that is.

Holding onto his bag tightly, Wooyoung reluctantly nodded his head. San shifted his weight to the opposite foot, both boys now standing staring at each other

"Why'd you lie _doll?"_

Wooyoung felt his heart rate increase at the intense look in the others eyes. San's words were slow and serious, much unlike the odd guy he'd met on the bus mere hours before. Fiddling with his fingers, the boy took a step back

"I didn't lie." Wooyoung stated, his voice wavering against his will

San sighed, running a hand through his hair

"Now _come on_ , we both know you didn't just fa-"

"I fell. That's all."

San felt a chill go down his spine as he was cut off. He frowned as the latter stood there, stone faced, keeping his head straight forward. Wooyoung couldn't help but feel sorry for being so blunt to someone who had helped him so greatly, but by San's reaction he was able to see what kind of person he was

Persistant

Wooyoung had dealt with persistent people before, but he was sure that San had never dealt with someone like him before. He was grateful for the kindness, but this was a one time deal. Whatever project San thought he was getting, well, he wasn't getting it

"No you-"

"Look, San, you seem like a nice person. I really appreciate you helping me _._

_But,_

since you're a nice person, I suggest you stay away from me."

Wooyoung paused his sentence and began walking towards the doors, not letting the taller get another word in. He winced in pain, his legs were still bruised from the beating he'd received not too long ago. He grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, turning around before he left, seeing San's mouth partially agape

"Don't take it personal. It's for your best interest really."

San walked closer to the door, his head tilting in confusion. Wooyoung only smiled sadly, waving goodbye as he walked out into the snowfall. The elder watched as the boy walked away from the glass doors, his purple locks blowing in the cool wind. San bit his lip, shocked at how this boy looking so, so-

_beautiful._

Wooyoung was nothing more than a stranger, and yet San felt himself drawn to him. Wooyoung was now a mystery, one of which the black haired male was going to solve. He wasn't going to let such a being get away that easily

_Not._

_A._

_Chance._

━━━━━✿━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps! Ateez had their comeback today and-
> 
> IT. WAS. AMAZING! I'm still shook, and I'm so glad Mingi was still able to contribute his parts to their new songs. I love his rapping so much. All the boys did such a good job and I'm so unbelievably proud of them!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't that good though, Idk how all of you writers on here are so talented lol. Please feel free to share your thoughts in the comments! Even if i don't reply, I see and read them all. Have a great day/evening [depending on what time it is where you live hehe], and stay awesome!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> \- peachyoonji <3


End file.
